She Won't Always Fall For You
by caRaMeLxANgeL
Summary: **NuMeRo OcHo**Number Eight** sorry.. couldn't think of a title.. anyway, sirius has his eye on someone, but she just ignores him and has her eye on someone else..
1. Meeting the Potters

Natasha was nervous. She was transferring schools from Salem Academy to Hogwarts. When she first heard the name Hogwarts, she thought it was the name of a kind of food. She didn't think that would be the name of the school she would be transferring to!  
  
Why is she transferring you ask? Well, Natasha's dad left them with bills, putting them in poverty when she was only 5. She went to Salem because they offered no charge, if she would be a straight A student, which she was. Her mom, died the summer before of lung cancer.  
  
You all are probably thinking she could probably just heal herself, because yes, Natasha's family is all-magic. But, her mom didn't even know she had cancer until she started suffering from it. She went to a magic hospital in England, but she died on the transport there. So, Natasha had to move to England, from her sunny home in Hawaii, America. In England, were her mom's best friends, the Potter family.  
  
Natasha started to have tears in her eyes from thinking of her mother, but wiped them away, when she saw from the sparkling clean window of the knight bus, that she was approaching where she would live for the last week of summer, and possibly for next year's summer vacation too.  
  
It was a beautiful, big, Victorian-style mansion. She paid the driver, thanked him, headed down the steps, walked up to the huge wooden doors, and rung the doorbell.  
  
Almost immediately, the doors swung open, and revealed an aging woman, with a kind face. She was wearing a maid's outfit, and held a duster in one hand. With the other hand, she motioned her in, and said, "You must be Natasha. I'm Cassandra, the maid. You can call me Ms. Portan. Mr. and Mrs. Potter have been expecting you. They're waiting in the parlor," Ms. Portan said.  
  
Natasha must have look confused, because Ms. Portan said, "The parlor is the big room decorated in pastels, that is straight ahead to your left,"  
  
Natasha smiled gratefully at Ms. Portan, and headed to the parlor, where two adults, both in their middle 40's, sat.  
  
The woman stood up first, "Hi, I'm Susan Potter, but you can call me Auntie, or Auntie Susan," she stated to her happily.  
  
The man stood up and he said, "I'm Thomas Potter, you can call me Uncle Thomas, or Uncle,"  
  
"Natasha, school starts in a couple of days, so we'll be going to Diagon Alley sometime tomorrow or this week. Today, my husband and I have and important Ministry of Magic meeting, but before we go, you can meet my son, who's around your age. In 6th year I believe? He turned 16 a couple months ago. I believe your birthday is in two days?" Mrs. Potter said.  
  
Natasha nodded.  
  
"JAMES!" Mr. Potter yelled, "WE HAVE SOMEONE WE WANT YOU TO MEET!"  
  
Than, a tall figure came walking down the stairs. He was about 6'1'', and he was well, handsome. He had messy hair, and black glasses, that framed his chocolate eyes. He had a fair tan, and a good amount of muscles. He grinned, and said, "Is it a business person? I'm sick of them?"  
  
Mr. Potter gazed sternly at him, but soon couldn't help but break out into a wide smile. "No James, this is Natasha, I don't think you're related to her, but I told you about her. She is your age, and in 6th year, she'll be in Hogwarts with you. Your mom and I have a meeting to go to, so can you show Natasha to her room, and around the house, and maybe even introduce to your friends?"  
  
At that, Mr. and Mrs. Potter hurried out the great oak doors, quickly kissing James on the cheek, and saying to Natasha that they would spend quality time to talk about what happened later.  
  
"So, Natasha, what do you like to do?" James asked her, plopping onto the couch, pulling Natasha down with him.  
  
"Don't call me Natasha. Call me Tasha, please. And I love to play quidditch,"  
  
James was happily surprised. "Quidditch? I love quidditch. What kind of broom do you have?"  
  
"Just a Blazing Flame," Tasha said modestly.  
  
"Neat, me too," James happily said to her.  
  
Tasha then said, "So, what do you do around here?"  
  
"Wanna go swimming?" James asked her, but he was interrupted by a loud thump.  
  
Tasha turned around, only to see two handsome boys, coming out of the fireplace. They dusted themselves off, and walked over to James, who high- fived them both. He turned to Tasha, and introduced them. "Tasha, this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin,"  
  
Tasha cast a critical eye on them, and realized they were more than handsome, they were hot! Remus had light brown, medium-length hair, with a fair tan, less muscles than James, and eyes that were hazel, with specks of blue and green in it. He was also 5' 11''. Sirius was tanner, like Tasha, had a six-pack, and good muscles. His eyes were an intense brown, and his long black hair, was irresistible. He also started growing a goatee that was to die for, and was 6'0''.  
  
"Guys, this is Tasha. Remember I told you a girl would be staying with us, and she was in the same year as us? This is her," James explained.  
  
Remus waved, and Sirius whistled low, "James, you never mentioned she was this hot!"  
  
"I never knew," James replied, making Tasha blush.  
  
She then started to be interested in the beautiful paintings hung on the wall, trying to not be the topic of their conversation.  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius was inspecting her. She saw that she had black-brown hair that looked reddish in the direct light. She had a few curves, and she had abs that he supposed were from quidditch. He noticed her eyes, were a bit, unusual. They were a gray-black color that was rimmed with black. The thing he saw most strange, was that she hardly wore any make-up, unlike the girls that he knew. She only wore lip-gloss, or lip-stick, and black eye- liner.  
  
Also, he noticed that she had about 6 piercing. 2 on each ear, a piercing at the very top of her ear, and a belly-button piercing. He saw a tattoo that said in calligraphy, Tasha, on her lower back. But, the thing that caught his eye about her, was a couple of scars she had near her tattoo, and around her ankle area. But he couldn't get a closer look, because Tasha must've seen him looking at her, because she nervously pulled her shirt down to cover the scar. He was confused, but soon forgot about it, hearing James' voice.  
  
James had asked Remus and Sirius if they wanted to join them in the pool. They agreed, and went up in James' room to change, after he showed Tasha her room.  
  
in James' room:  
  
"So, what's up with Tasha, James?" Sirius asked him.  
  
James looked confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I saw her ankles and her lower back. There were a couple of mean- looking scars," Sirius said in a low voice.  
  
James shrugged, "I dunno,"  
  
Remus shrugged too, "She probably just fell on something,"  
  
Sirius nodded, "Yeah. Probably,"  
  
Meanwhile, Natasha was amazed at how beautiful her room was. Her walls were the perfect tone of black-gray, while her black satin sheets were to die for. Her wooden drawers, painted a hot pink, and her closet, which was the size of her bed, was adorable. There was also a trunk she would take to Hogwarts, that was black, and in pink calligraphy said, Natasha.  
  
After she was busy surveying the room, she changed into one of three bathing suits she brought. It was a black leather, halter string bikini. She wore simple Quiksilver slippers with it, and board shorts that reached a little below her knee, and were decorated with various designs.  
  
Then, she went to go see if James and his friends were done, so she headed to where his room was.  
  
She knocked on James' room door, and when no one answered, she looked inside. To her surprise, she saw Sirius in just his boxers. "If you wanted a strip show, you should at least ask," Sirius grinned at Tasha.  
  
Tasha rolled her eyes, "I was looking for James, where is he?"  
  
"He's downstairs. Are you sure you don't want some of this?" Sirius pointed to his body.  
  
"I'm sure," Tasha snorted, as she headed downstairs.  
  
Sirius laughed to himself as he heard her head down the stairs, "I love doing that,"  
  
a/n: there! I revised it.. is she less.. cliché? 


	2. We See Tasha's Temper at Work

a/n: ok.. I redid this chappie too okay?  
  
Moving On.  
  
As Tasha headed downstairs, she kept thinking about Sirius in only his boxers. 'Snap out of it, Tasha,' she scolded herself, 'Don't think about Sirius that way,'  
  
She found James and Remus down at the pool, which was amazing. The pool tiles were a seafoam color, while in gold, it said 'The Potters'. The water was a mix between blue and green, and when Tasha felt the water with her toes, she was surprised to find it was heated. She slowly let herself in, and soaked in the pool water. She closed her eyes, when a cold splash of water covered her face.  
  
She opened her eyes, and saw Sirius giggling and laughing to himself, and Remus and James trying not to smile. She got up out of the pool, and without Sirius' looking, reached towards the hose. She turned it on, and sprayed it right at Sirius' back.  
  
He turned to her, grabbed her by the waist, and dunked her in the pool. When Tasha's head bobbed back up, she thought to herself, 'I'm getting angry now,' She hoisted herself out of the pool, and walked right up to Sirius' laughing face.  
  
"That's not funny," she told him.  
  
"Yeah, it kind of was," Sirius replied smoothly.  
  
"Don't close your eyes when you sleep, Si. Or bad things can happen to you," Tasha warned.  
  
Sirius merely scoffed, and sarcastically said, "Fine. I'm sorry. Are you happy?"  
  
"You don't mean that. And if you want me to be happy, disappear," Tasha retorted.  
  
Sirius said, "I'm afraid that can't happen, babe. All my adoring fans at school, will be oh-so-disappointed,"  
  
Tasha rolled her eyes, and stormed back inside the house.  
  
James and Remus looked carefully at Sirius, who merely shrugged, and started laughing and playing with them in the pool.  
  
While Tasha was trying to calm herself down in the living room, two more visitors came out of the fireplace. It was two girls. One of them had long, red, hair, and emerald green eyes. She had a pale complexion, and white teeth. She was around 5'5". "Hi, my name is Lily Evans," she said to Tasha.  
  
The other girl had short black hair and was Japanese. She had a creamy complexion, and light brown eyes, with white teeth. She was around 5'4''. "I'm Nia Ching. Are you staying with the Potters?" she asked Tasha politely.  
  
"Yes, I'm Tasha Kamalani. I'm staying with the Potters, because my parents, past," Tasha said. Then, seeing their stricken faces, she cheerfully continued, "No big deal, okay? I'm going to be in the 6th year at Hogwarts,"  
  
"Hey! Us too! You want to talk about it? We'll tell you who to avoid, who is nice, and so on," Lily told her.  
  
Tasha nodded eagerly, and smiled at her new friends. She led them to her new room, and they sat in a circle around the bed, discussing the dos and don'ts of Hogwarts. When the boys finally were done messing around in the pool, they were headed upstairs, about to go to James' room, but they heard some giggling coming from Tasha's room.  
  
Remus went to knock, and when no one answered, Sirius just opened the door, and peered inside, only to find no one inside. He walked slowly inside, and almost immediately, he found himself pelted with water balloons. After the attack ceased, and Sirius was soaking wet, he proceeded, to go to where he thought the attack came from. But, then, a huge blast of water coming from a water gun stopped him. Now, he was really wet.  
  
"Tasha told us what you did, Si," a voice said.  
  
"You are such a dick!" Another voice said.  
  
Sirius realized who the voices were, and retorted, "Lily, Nia, It was a joke, you know, ha ha ha?"  
  
"You dunked her in the water, Si!" Nia exclaimed, coming out from behind the bed.  
  
"And you got her pissed off," Lily said, coming out to join Nia.  
  
"It's not my fault the whore has an attitude," Sirius said fiercely.  
  
Then, Tasha jumped out from behind the bed, walked to a surprised Sirius, and punched him in the stomach. "I may have an attitude, but I'm not a hoar, okay asshole?" she said sternly to the keeled-over Sirius, who was clutching his stomach.  
  
He looked angrily at her, but left the room, still holding his stomach, with a laughing James and Remus trailing behind him.  
  
Tasha turned to a grinning Lily and Nia, and high-fived them, and continued to talk about Hogwarts, and what they just did to Sirius.  
  
A/N: sorry this is kind of really short. I had to fit this chapter in. any questions, put it in your review please! 


	3. Diagon Alley

a/n: omfg! I am so sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I haven't had time. my school ended a while ago, but I just had so many things to do. please forgive me!  
  
Lily and Nia ended up staying over at James' house with Tasha, and throughout the next few days, they all avoided Sirius at all costs, but still hung out with James and Remus.  
  
The day before school started, James' parents told them to go to Diagon Alley, and made them go by Floo Powder, and let them go by themselves.  
  
When all of them arrived in Diagon Alley and got their money at Gringotts, they debated with each other on where to go first.  
  
"QUALITY QUIDDITCH SUPPLIES!" the boys shouted.  
  
"No, let's go to the bookstore!" the girls argued.  
  
After 10 minutes of arguing, the boys reluctantly decided to go to the bookstore, if they could split up afterwards. After they all got their needed supplies, they split up. The boys went to Quality Quidditch Supplies, and the girls went to the Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.  
  
When Lily and Nia led Tasha inside, she was a bit confused. "Why are we getting robes, guys? Aren't all the balls at the end of the year?"  
  
Lily and Nia grinned at each other, and Nia explained, "That's true. The closest ball is the Winter Ball, but the reason we're coming here, is because of a dance. It's only for the 6th and 7th years. It's a Welcome Back dance. It's going to be on the first weekend before classes, since we get to Hogwarts on a Thursday.  
  
Natasha grinned and shrugged, and let her be led inside the shop. They browsed the shop for a while, until they heard an excited shriek coming from Nia. Lily and Tasha looked up from the robes they were holding and rushed over to her. "Are you okay, Nia?" Tasha asked her worriedly.  
  
Nia looked embarrassed, "Sorry, I'm fine. I just saw a beautiful robe and I kind of freaked," Lily grinned knowingly, while Tasha shook her head, smiling.  
  
They decided to take turns in the dressing room, so they could see each other's robes and judge each other. Lily went first. First, she came out wearing a quarter-sleeve green dress, that had a v-neck cut, and went below the ankle. Tasha and Nia looked at each other and shook their heads. Lily sighed, and stepped back in the dressing room. She next came out in a lavender dress, which had straps that hung at the arm. There were rhinestones on the straps, and at the bottom of the dress, where it was cut right at the ankle. They decided it was perfect. She chose some purple pumps to go with it.  
  
Nia had a harder time. She went through three dresses before she could find 'the one.' Her first one was orange, went above the knee, and was cut like a boat neck. There were two ruffles that were supposedly sleeves. She made a huge face and rushed inside. The second one was pink, and had one huge bow in the middle of the dress. She saw it, shrieked, and hurried to put on the third dress. The third one was a light yellow, and had thin spaghetti strap sleeves. It hugged her torso, was form fitting, and was cut right at her ankle too. She chose strapped yellow sandals to accompany it.  
  
Natasha had the easiest time. She only tried on one dress, and she loved it. It was black, but in the light, it had a hint of red. It was a halter dress, and it had a couple of ties at the back of the dress. It hugged her figure, and cut a few inches below her ankle. She chose black shoes that had a slight platform.  
  
When they finally purchased their dresses, they went to the Leaky Cauldron for some drinks. They chose simple smoothies, and sipped away, talking all the while. Soon, the boys arrived, their hands and pockets full of purchases from the stores they went to.  
  
When everyone was done, and satisfied each other's needs in Diagon Alley, they did Floo Powder, and arrived at James' house. James and the guys said good-bye to the girls, with the exception of Sirius. They left to do something, while the girls decided to lounge around in the pool.  
  
Lily came out wearing a blue and white bikini that had a Hawaiian print. Nia was wearing a purple bikini, that had a geometric print, and was regular strapped. Tasha wore her red bikini that had a collage of different music instruments, various words and quotes that had to do with music, and a Hurley board shorts that went above her knee, was black, and said Hurley on her backside in white stenciled letters diagonally, like it was stamped on.  
  
They slowly got in the water, and played around, joking with each other all the while.  
  
Unbeknown to them, three boys were spying on them from a window far above. One boy was grinning, with a sparkle in his chocolate brown eye, another was trying not to look, but probably couldn't resist, and was staring with a dazed look, and the last one, had a small smirk, but was glaring hard at the swimmers, mostly at Tasha.  
  
a/n: sorry that was such a sucky chappie.. I need ideas! if you don't want to review, email me! caramelolly@yahoo.com or musikandfire@netscape.net or firenwatah@yahoo.com  
  
StAy TiTe!! (o_O) (''') 


	4. On the Hogwarts Express

a/n: I just realized something! I skipped Natasha's birthday! OH NO!! I'm going to change her birthday to sometime in the Fall-Winter okay? Sorry!!  
  
The boys looking through the window were James, Remus, and Sirius of course. (You could probably tell who was who.) James reluctantly tore his eyes away from the splashing pool, to look at Sirius, whose eyes were still looking frosty. "You're not still mad about the water thing are you, Si?" James asked him exasperatedly.  
  
Sirius' shook his head, but continued to glare at the pool.  
  
Remus heard their conversation, and sighed heavily. "Sirius, three words. LET IT GO!"  
  
Sirius stubbornly turned to them, and said, "No, they overacted over a harmless prank. People like that don't deserve to be not punished,"  
  
James and Remus looked at each other, shrugged, and James said, "You're overacting, dumb-ass! Look. When Tasha first came here you said she was nice. Don't ruin a friendship over that, okay?"  
  
Sirius sighed, than reluctantly replied, "You're right. I'll go down and apologize," At that, he headed down the stairs to the pool, while James and Remus eagerly turned toward the window to watch the episode.  
  
At the pool, Sirius headed toward Tasha who was looking at Lily and Nia a bit strangely. He said to her, "Sorry, Tasha. It was just a joke! I didn't know you would take it that seriously. Can you forgive me?" Sirius said, as honest as he could, without cracking a remark in the middle of it.  
  
Slowly, Tasha got out of the pool, dripping wet, and looked Sirius up and down. "I forgive you, I guess,"  
  
Sirius grinned widely, and started to head back in the house.  
  
Halfway to the door, he heard a loud *ahem*. Sirius turned around, and said, "I'm sorry, Nia and Lily,"  
  
Lily and Nia grinned, and happily accepted his apology.  
  
The next day was September 1, the day Hogwarts began. When they reached the train station, they headed toward the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. James and Sirius went first, then Lily and Nia. Tasha would be going with Remus. She waved goodbye to the Potters, shouted, "Bye Auntie Susan, bye Uncle Thomas!" They grinned good-naturedly at her, as she ran towards the wall.  
  
A few seconds later, she arrived at Platform 9 ¾. She hurried her black trunk onto the train, in the compartment where Lily and Nia sat, talking excitedly. Soon, the threesome were talking so loud, they didn't hear three boys come inside the compartment. "The fun has arrived!" Sirius shouted, flinging his arms out above him, almost hitting the window.  
  
Lily and Nia rolled their eyes, while Tasha said good-naturedly, "Where?" making Sirius playfully stick his tongue out at her.  
  
Remus and James came in, lugging their trunks behind them. A few hours into the ride, when everyone but Tasha was sleeping, she heard the compartment door open. "Well, well. What do we have here?" She heard a malicious voice say, as a figure stepped into the compartment. She saw two heavy figures behind him.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Tasha asked the front figure.  
  
"Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. This is Crabbe, and Goyle," the blonde boy sneered, "Who might you be?"  
  
"Natasha Kamalani," Tasha replied stoutly. "What do you want?"  
  
"Ooh, feisty are we? I like that. I just wanted to talk to Sirius and James here," Malfoy replied coolly.  
  
"What do you want with them? I'm sure they wouldn't want to talk to scum like you," Tasha replied fiercely.  
  
Malfoy smirked, "So, now I'm scum. I feel so hurt!" Malfoy sarcastically said. "By the way, are you new? I've never seen you at Hogwarts,"  
  
"Yeah, I'm new. Gonna be in 6th year. Are you leaving yet?" Tasha replied harshly.  
  
Malfoy grinned, "Yeah, but let me just say one more thing. Hope you get in Slytherin, babe. That's where I am," Malfoy winked at her, leading his thugs out the door.  
  
Tasha disgustedly snorted, and left the compartment, leaving a note for the others saying she went to explore the train, and 'make new friends,'  
  
She walked to an empty compartment and sat down. She closed her eyes, and breathed in and out. When her temper goes out of control, she usually does yoga breathing.  
  
She was almost calmed, until she heard a voice say, "Can I sit here, or is it taken?"  
  
She slowly opened one eye and saw a masculine figure point to the seat next to her. She saw he had black hair, not blonde hair, so she nodded, and closed her eyes again.  
  
It was silent except for her yoga breathing, until the boy broke the silence. "Am I interrupting you? I can go to the next compartment,"  
  
This time, Tasha opened both her eyes and grinned at him. "It's fine. I just was irritated at this guy. Yoga helps me calm myself,"  
  
The boy grinned and said, "Neat,"  
  
Tasha saw the boy was handsome. He had hair that was fully black and slightly long, with a small goatee. (he looked like Orlando Bloom. If you don't know who my dream guy is, go here, and this is how his hair looked like. ) His skin was tan, and he had a seemingly fit body, even under his Hogwarts robes. He was tall, around 6'0'', and was devishly cute.  
  
Tasha grinned at him, "I'm Natasha Kamalani, call me Tasha or Tash,"  
  
The boy grinned right back at her, "I'm Blake Endriago. Call me Blake or Blake," he joked.  
  
Tasha smiled at him, "You're last name means dragon right?"  
  
Blake nodded, "How'd you know?"  
  
"I'm half Spanish, half Hawaiian. I know the Spanish language fluently, along with Hawaiian and English. English is, believe it or not, my second language!"  
  
Blake looked impressed and said, "Decires estupendo,"  
  
"Eso es nada. Gracias," Tasha replied in Spanish.  
  
"Were you born in Mexico?" Blake asked her.  
  
"Oh no. I was born in Hawaii. I lived in Mexico for a couple years, when I was 6, and I left for Salem Academy when I was 11. That's how I learned Spanish,"  
  
"I was born in Mexico. It's hard to talk to people about Spanish, hardly anyone understands!"  
  
"Si! I know!" Tasha exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and revealed a flushed Lily and Nia. They turned to Tasha. "We've been looking everywhere for you! We heard Malfoy, he woke us up! He said he met you, and I was worried.." Lily trailed off, suddenly realizing the grinning boy who was looking at the scene. Lily blushed, and Nia looked embarrassed.  
  
Tasha grinned and said, "Blake, Nia and Lily. Lily and Nia, Blake,"  
  
"I've seen you at Hogwarts before," Blake said to Lily and Nia.  
  
"Yeah?" Nia said shakily.  
  
"I've got to go, Blake. Gracias for the talk! It's great to know I'm not the only Spanish person here! I'll see you at Hogwarts, bye!" Tasha told him, quickly kissing him on the cheek for Spanish tradition.  
  
When they were safe in an empty compartment, Lily squealed to Tasha, "Do you know who that is?"  
  
"Yeah. It's Blake. You just met him?" Tasha said to her as if she was disturbed.  
  
Nia rolled her eyes, "Duh! That's Blake Endriago, the single hottest guy in the school! He's so popular, cute, sweet and smart. He would be in the James' group but he doesn't do pranks. He's like Sirius, James, and Remus' best friend though,"  
  
Tasha looked pleasantly surprised, "No kidding," she said.  
  
"Yeah. What was that small kiss I saw?" Lily playfully teased her.  
  
Tasha then rolled her eyes. "Spanish tradition. No big,"  
  
"The unkissible babe kissed someone? Surprise, surprise!" a voice mocked.  
  
a/n: who is that voice? is it Sirius? Lucius? James? Remus? Harry? ---nah just kidding.. I'm going to be using Spanish a lot now okay?  
  
Spanish dictionary:  
  
Decires estupendo =means= that's amazing  
  
Eso es nada. Gracias =means= it's nothing. Thank you.  
  
Si! =means= Yes! 


	5. Hogwart's Passion

~Flashback~  
  
"Yeah. What was that small kiss I saw?" Lily playfully teased her.  
  
Tasha then rolled her eyes. "Spanish tradition. No big,"  
  
"The unkissible babe kissed someone? Surprise, surprise!" a voice mocked.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Then, all three of the excited girls frowned or sneered. Lily recognized the voice and asked it, "What the hell do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"I wanted to know who the unkissible babe here kissed?" Malfoy sneered to her.  
  
"It's none of your business. Why do you care, anyway?" Nia asked him angrily.  
  
"No reason. I just didn't think she would ever kiss anyone, with that little temper of hers," Malfoy smirked.  
  
Tasha stood up quite suddenly, then, and stepped toward him, until the compartment door barged open and in stepped three guys with worried looks on their faces.  
  
"We heard voices, is something.." James didn't finish his sentence, realizing Malfoy and his thugs were in the room.  
  
Their worried faces changed to disgusted sneers. "Are you bothering them, Malfoy?" Sirius asked him fiercely.  
  
"We're just having a talk, Black. You want to fight it out?" Malfoy said, stepping a little closer to him, his followers like his shadow.  
  
Sirius stepped toward him, and was going to step toward him, until Tasha stepped in front of him, and calmly spoke to him, making Sirius lower his fist, but still looking angry.  
  
This made Malfoy smirk, "Aw. The mudblood is protecting you now, isn't she?"  
  
Sirius, James, and Remus menacingly stepped toward him, fists raised, but Tasha got there first. She looked up at him, and said in a dangerously low voice, "One, I'm not a mudblood. Two, I know Sirius could take care of himself I was calming him. Three, get the hell out of here before I make the rest of your years at Hogwarts, miserable,"  
  
Lucius looked less smug, but still smirked. He led his thugs out the compartment door, after he winked at Tasha and said, "Looking forward to it, babe,"  
  
Tasha rolled her eyes, and punched the chair closest to her, making Remus, the closest, jump, and move slowly out of the way.  
  
A few minutes later, everyone had changed into their robes, and the appropriate clothes under their robes except for Tasha. She wore her Hogwarts robes unbuttoned, and under that were a black halter and dark blue denim jeans, with a black-red hurley belt. She simply wore a red choker with black rhinestones.  
  
Tasha had calmed down by now, and was talking merrily with everyone, until the train lurched to a stop. They hurried out the compartment, onto the carriages. She took the last available carriage and she was only with two 7th years. She sat across of the two girls who were talking quietly amongst themselves, giggling every now and then.  
  
Right before the carriage took off, a boy hopped in the carriage and sat by Tasha. "We meet again," the boy said.  
  
"Hey Blake!" Tasha exclaimed happily.  
  
"What house do you want to be in," Blake asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"Not Slytherin. This guy Malfoy was in that house, and I don't want to be anywhere near him,"  
  
Blake grinned, "Good choice," than he frowned, "Did you say Malfoy? Was he the guy that pissed you off before?"  
  
"Yeah. He is such an ass,"  
  
Blake laughed heartily, "That he is,"  
  
The rest of the carriage ride, they exchanged jokes, and told each other about their lives, before this, and spoke Spanish here and there. The 7th years were unmistakably staring at Blake, whispering to each other, and half-glaring at Tasha.  
  
When the carriage stopped and the doors swung open the 7th years got out first, and Blake pointed to the door and said politely, "Dama primera,"  
  
Tasha grinned at him, and said, "Muchos gracias,"  
  
"De nada," Blake waved it off, hopping down the carriage after her.  
  
They walked to Hogwarts together, and followed the lines of 6th years to the Great Hall.  
  
Tasha couldn't sit anywhere, since she wasn't sorted yet, so she just stood off toward the far end of the Head Table. The sorting began, and she watched the terrified First years head up to the hat and put it on. After all of them were sorted, Dumbledore told her to sit on the chair and put on the hat.  
  
"Hmm. New are we?," the hat said in her ear, "Let's see. You have a quick temper, and a knack for getting in trouble. But, you're very courageous, and very intelligent. What to do. Ah! I know... GRYFFINDOR!!" the hat shouted to the hall, making the Gryffindor table, especially her friends, yell with excitement.  
  
She took the only available seat, which was a few seats away from her friends. She discovered it was next to Blake. She was surprised, "You never told me you were in Gryffindor!" Tasha accused him playfully.  
  
"You never asked," Blake mocked. She playfully slapped him on the head, making him tickle her. She was extremely ticklish, and started laughing hysterically. "Now I know your weak spot," Blake said softly.  
  
Then, Dumbledore stood up, cleared his throat loudly, and started his usual speech. "Welcome, everyone! I regret to inform you that Professor Linksys, has resigned from his class, Potions," All the Gryffindor's cheered, making all the Slytherin's sulk. He was like Professor Snape. "We have a replacement. He is Professor Pokan. Please welcome him, and treat him kindly," Dumbledore continued. A loud applause came for an older guy, in his mid-30's, who had brown hair, hazel eyes, and straight white teeth.  
  
"Moving on. This year there will be approximately 4 dances. A fall dance, a winter ball, a masquerade or costume party, and the end-of-school bash. All these dances except for the costume party, and Winter ball are for 5th years and over. The Winter ball and costume party is 6th years and over. The younger students will enjoy some small parties in the dungeons, supervised by teachers. That is all! You may feast," Dumbledore finished.  
  
After everyone dug in, the prefects and Head Boy and Girl showed everyone to their dorms. They said the password, "Madame Malkin's," and headed inside. Nia, Lily, and Tasha headed up to the girl's dorm, claiming the bed they wanted. Nia wanted the one in the middle, Lily, to the right of her, and Tasha wanted the one by the window, next to Lily, and on the end.  
  
She set her trunk before her bed, and brought out two things. One, was a black tiger stuffed animal that was the softest thing imaginable, and the other was a small pillow that said in light blue stitching, 'Makani,' Their were gray swirls behind that and she placed it delicately on her bed. She changed into a small black spaghetti strap, and long pants that had a brilliant collage of rock instruments, and sayings like 'rock and roll,' and 'rock on.'  
  
Soon, a couple other girls came in, one was a brunette, had blue eyes, and looked mean. There were two other girls. They were blondes, one with dirty blonde hair, and the other, strawberry-blonde hair, which were following the brunette like her servant.  
  
Tasha raised an eyebrow at them, and whispered to Lily and Nia, making them all burst in silent giggles. The brunette turned to them and said, "What are you laughing about?"  
  
Tasha looked at her and calmly said, "You," making Lily and Nia laugh even harder.  
  
The brunette sneered and headed toward the common room, her flunkies trailing behind her helplessly.  
  
"Who was that?" Tasha asked.  
  
"Brittany Longston, and her group, Leslie Conden, and Penelope Soynt," Nia answered, catching her breath.  
  
"What do they think they're popular or something?" Tasha questioned disgustingly.  
  
Lily sighed, "They are,"  
  
They all groaned. They spent most of the night talking until 12:00. Then, they slept.  
  
At around 3:19, Tasha woke up, and couldn't get back to sleep. She headed down toward the common room, and sat by the fire, with a book about poetry in her hand. She was peacefully reading, until she heard footsteps, coming down the stairs. She saw it was Blake. "Can't sleep?" Blake asked, heading towards her.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah,"  
  
"Me too,"  
  
It was silent for a while, until Blake started tickling her, making her laugh softly and squirm. She fell off the couch, making Blake try not to laugh, until she pulled him down on top of her. He lay on top of her for a while until he slowly leaned in, and kissed her on the lips. She resisted at first, than let herself succumb. He ran his hands through her hair, and she pulled him closer to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and they started to French. After a while, he slid his hand up her shirt, touching her breast, and massaging it. At that, she got up, and headed toward the couch.  
  
"I'm sorry," Blake said softly. "I got caught in the moment, and it was so tense..." Blake trailed off. He didn't get to finish because Tasha's lips were on his again, and she was kissing him with passion. He pushed her on the couch, making him on the top, and kissed her neck, her cleavage, and her lips. They kept on kissing, until they fell asleep. She fell asleep in his arms.  
  
a/n: good? 


	6. Tasha's Got Mail

a/n: hello! imma sorry I haven't updated in a long time.. I have summer school.. and sorry about last chapter. I forget about the Spanish Dictionary.. Here it is!  
  
Dama Primera: Lady First Muchos Gracias: Thank you very much De Nada: It's nothing  
  
The next Saturday morning, Lily and Nia came downstairs around 7:20. They were coming down because Lily had forget one of her books downstairs, as soon as they came downstairs, they saw Tasha and Blake sleeping on the couch. Lily and Nia's mouth dropped in open in amusing surprise, "RISE AND SHINE!" Lily yelled to them. At once they Blake got up, realizing where he was, and who was looking at him expectantly, and blushed. "Nothing happened, I swear," was the first thing out of his mouth. Nia raised an eyebrow at him, but they both believed him.  
  
Tasha was still peacefully sleeping on the couch. Blake gently kissed her on her cheek, and her eyes fluttered open. She looked at Nia and Lily and immediately blushed. "Nothing happened, guys!" she said to them.  
  
They smiled, "We know. Blake told us,"  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief, "Good,"  
  
Blake said, "I have to head upstairs. Be back soon,"  
  
Tasha smiled at him, "Okay," she said as she headed up the stairs, closely followed by Lily and Nia.  
  
As she headed to her bed, Lily and Nia immediately told her, "Spill,"  
  
Tasha grinned, but told them everything about last night, including how he rated as a kisser, an 8. Lily and Nia sighed dreamily, and Nia said, "I wish I had someone like that,"  
  
Tasha looked at her strangely, "I've seen Remus looking at you a couple times. Why don't you invite him to tonight's dance thing,"  
  
Nia blushed, while Lily's emerald green eyes went as wide as they could be. "THE DANCE! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT IT!" she screamed.  
  
"Relax, it's hours away," Tasha said calmly.  
  
"You've obviously never been to a Hogwarts dance," Nia stated matter- of-factly to her.  
  
"I've only just arrived. DUH?" Tasha retorted.  
  
"It's a figure of speech," Lily rolled her eyes. For the rest of the morning until breakfast, they told her about the dances.  
  
In the boy's dorm however, James and Sirius bombarded Blake with questions, while Remus sat there, grinning widely, nudging Blake from time to time. "Who were you with, and what happened, buddy?" Sirius grinned at him, raising his eyebrows, making Blake laugh.  
  
"I was with Tasha if you must know, and nothing happened. Except the fact that we kissed. A lot," Blake grinned dreamily.  
  
James and Remus laughed out loud, and Sirius nudged Blake with a player's look on his face, "Was she a good kisser,?"  
  
Blake grinned, "Hell yeah," He high-fived Sirius, while James asked him, "Are you going to ask her to tonight's dance?"  
  
Blake shrugged, "Probably. She's so sweet!" James, Remus, and Sirius looked at each other.  
  
"Sweet isn't a word to describe her. More like testy," Remus said carefully.  
  
Blake lightly punched him on the shoulder, making Remus punch him back, making James and Sirius join in, laughing and being boys.  
  
At around 9:00, Lily, Nia, and Tasha headed downstairs, each sporting a classy outfit. Lily was in khaki cargos, and a peasant shirt, with a emerald green while Nia was wearing a light blue tank with a butterfly fluttering on it, with forest green capris. She was wearing her birthstone earrings, and her locket. Tasha was wearing a long, dark denim skirt, that had various pins all around the pockets, and she wore her black leather bikini top as a bra, and a halter shirt, that had netting from a few inches above her belly button and down. She wore simple black Diesel's and her black choker.  
  
They headed downstairs, and as they reached the Great Hall, they realized they were one of the last one's their. They blushed at all the heads that turned their way, and they sheepishly got into seats near the boys. Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Now that everyone's here," he smiled at the blushing girls, "Our feast must begin! But first, let me see all of the 6th and 7th years who will be present at tonight's dance,"  
  
While all of the older students headed up toward the Head Table, all the younger students looked longingly at them, before remembering the small party in the dungeons, and turned back to their waiting food.  
  
"Ahem. Tonight's dance will be dress robes only. Since you only came to Hogwarts just yesterday, the teachers and myself have kindly agreed to decorate the Great Hall. This is considered the fall dance for this year. The dance will began at 7:00. Oh yes, one more thing. For this dance, the boys can only ask the girls, and not vice versa. For the masquerade/costume party during the spring, the girls will ask the boys. Thank you, you may feast," he said dismissing them all, before turning to his food, and talking to Professor Sprout.  
  
As the group of friends headed back to the Gryffindor table, they were shocked that the boys could pick the girls this time, but still pleasantly surprised. They were only eating and talking for a few minutes, when they heard a huge roar of owls, coming in the Great Hall. One owl landed in front of Remus, bearing the Daily Prophet. He paid the owl a knut, and it took off.  
  
There was also a letter for Tasha. She was surprised, "I wonder whom this is from," She wondered out loud as they eagerly crowded around her, awaiting the letter. It said:  
  
Dearest Natasha,  
How is Hogwarts so far? I'm terribly sorry for the lack of time we spent together during your visit. I surely hope you will again stay with us next year. Since we never got to spend much time, I absent- mindedly forgot to give you this. As you now, your mother and our family, were the deepest of friends. So deep, that in her will, she gave me most of her jewelry, with instructions to keep it safe for you. Well, I'm returning what is rightfully yours, and I hope you keep it to yourself. I've also took the liberty of putting a charm on it, so that whoever besides you wears it, something absolutely dreadful will happen to them. Stay as sweet as always, dear. With all My Love, Susan Potter  
  
P.S. My husband's letter is also enclosed in this envelope!  
  
She looked inside the envelope, and indeed found another letter. She carefully opened it, and read the writing:  
  
Hello Natasha, I trust that James is treating you kindly? Well, I believe Susan has told you everything you need to know in her letter, so I'll keep mine short and sweet. Enclosed in this letter is something very valuable. I gave one to James, Sirius, and Remus, and I will give one to you. It's a magical artifact that will allow you to tell if someone is telling the truth or lying. I'm giving one to you because I trust that you will guard it and take care of it. I gave one to them because. Well, I don't know why I gave it to them. But, good luck in Hogwarts, and I hope to see you next year!  
  
Love, Thomas Potter  
  
Tasha eagerly looked in the envelope and saw a simple pair of sunglasses. It was very cute. It was black, with dark black lenses like a mirror. It looked very suave, and when she put it on, she could see little readings and markings if she pressed a tiny button on the side of the glasses. "Yeah, we have those," Remus said to her awed, "Except our style is different,"  
  
Tasha grinned, tilting the glasses, "I like this,"  
  
They all laughed. Next, she looked through the medium-sized jewelry box that had a picture of her mom. She choked back a tear, and reached carefully inside. She drew out a beautiful pair of earrings that had diamonds on the part that was hanging out like a chain. "If that's diamonds, why is it black?" Tasha wondered, confused.  
  
They were all confused, except for Lily who looked truly amazed. "I once saw that at Hogsmeade, in one of the small jewelry stores up north. Those are black diamonds. The most rare kind of jewel in the whole world. the muggle world hasn't even seen one! It only is in the magical world. One small diamond is worth about 10,000 galleons!" Lily concluded.  
  
Sirius gave a low whistle, while Tasha sat there with her mouth open. "Wow." was all she said. She looked in the box some more, and saw a whole set of black diamond jewelry. There were 3 pairs of earrings, 2 necklaces, 4 bracelets, 5 rings, and 2 anklets. "Where did she get all this?" she muttered. She continued to look through the jewelry. She also saw a couple of emerald, jade, amethyst, diamond, and ruby jewelry. She was truly shocked. She headed upstairs, after telling her friends to meet her outside in the courtyard at 10:00, about an hour away.  
  
As Tasha headed up to the common room, she was still shocked. She carefully put the jewelry box in the black drawer, with various quotes in pink on it. She locked it, and put a charm on it, so that only her could touch the box, and open the drawer. It had to be truly her, and no polyjuice potion or something could work.  
  
She sighed, and fell on her bed. She rested for a while, until she decided to take a walk before meeting her friends at the courtyard. 


	7. Blake and the Slytherin's

a/n: okay.. Imma finally doing a new chappie, and I hope that this is to your liking.. imma try to make it more Sirius/tasha okay? Oh yeah.. I almost forgot.. I don't think there is such thing as a black diamond..  
  
CHAPTER.. Umm.. SEVEN!!  
  
Yeah!!  
  
WOO HOO!!  
  
ARENT YOU EXCITED??  
  
fine.. Imma just trying to delay.. HERE IS THE CHAPTER!!  
  
Tasha walked around Hogwarts, walking by the gamekeepers cabin, exploring the edges of the forbidden forest, just thinking. Soon though, it was time for her to meet them. So she headed towards the courtyard, where her waiting friends were well, waiting. "Hey," Nia said enthusiastically to her.  
  
Tasha merely nodded, and managed a smile.  
  
"C'mon, don't be down!" Lily nudged her. "Think of dancing tonight, and of watching the Marauders' latest prank,"  
  
Tasha was confused, "The Ma- what -ers?"  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus just arrived and heard the last few remarks. Sirius spoke up, and tried to sound like Lily speaking about them, "The Marauders. Only the single-hottest boys around," he spoke in a high voice, provoking Lily to playfully slap him upside the head.  
  
Tasha laughed, "So, who are part of the Marauders.. Besides Sirius I mean," James laughed, and pointed to the grinning three-some. "Sirius, Remus, and make up the marauders! We do pranks on people like Snape, Malfoy, teachers, and most of all, Snape!" He grinned.  
  
Lily and Nia grinned and Nia said, "And the weirdest part, is that they like getting in trouble for their pranks,"  
  
Remus said, "It's pride. You can't blame us can you? We're guys." He said as if that explained everything. The other guys nodded seriously, making the girls giggle loudly.  
  
They played with each other for a while, until the topic came to the dance. "So, who's taking you to the dance, Lily?" James asked her smoothly.  
  
"A couple offers, but I turned them all down," Lily stated.  
  
"Wanna go with me?" James asked, a little nervous.  
  
Lily looked at him a little surprised, but agreed, "Sure James," (Okay.. I know that they start dating in 7th year, but this story is different okay?)  
  
Nia said, "Aww.." making Lily push her.  
  
"While we're in the asking mood," Remus interrupted, "Nia, want to go to the dance with me?" he said, turning to a blushing Nia.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be nice," Nia replied, crimson.  
  
It was Lily's turn, so she said, "Aww.." mocking Nia.  
  
"Who are you going with, Si?" James asked his best friend.  
  
"I don't know. Who are you going with, Tasha?" Sirius answered.  
  
"Hmm. I think Blake," Tasha pondered.  
  
James turned to her. "Have you seen Blake?"  
  
Tasha looked stricken, "Not since break! I hope he's okay!"  
  
Sirius turned to her, "I can check, right guys?" He said, looking to his pals for permission to 'check.' They nodded, and he pulled out the Marauder's Map.  
  
The girls looked amazed at the intricate map, and stared at the little dots moving around the campus. Sirius searched the map for Blake, and found him in the dungeon. "What is he doing there," Remus said worriedly.  
  
So, they all headed into Hogwarts, down to the dungeons, where the map told them Blake was. The next time James checked the map, he muttered, "Uh-oh,"  
  
Tasha heard him, swung him around to face her and said to him, "What do you mean 'uh-oh?'" she said stricken.  
  
James gulped, "According to the map, he's surrounded by Slytherin's, and it looks bad," he said showing her the map. And as she took a look at it, sure enough, there was Blake, with his dot almost hard to see, with these other dots that had names that sure sounded like Slytherin names including, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. She gasped, and practically ran to where Blake was, dragging her exhausted friends behind her.  
  
When they finally saw a huge circle of Slytherin's, they realized Blake was probably in the middle. Sirius, James, and Remus hurried to make way to the middle, shoving Slytherin's left and right, with Lily, Nia, and Tasha trailing behind them. When they almost reached Blake, they could see him. He was bloody, and looked seriously hurt, almost unconscious. "What have you done to him, you bloody prat!" Tasha yelled at a grinning Malfoy.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. We're just asking him some questions is all," Malfoy smoothly replied to her, not noticing the angry faces of her friends.  
  
"Let him go! He did nothing to you. What the hell do you want with him, you bloke!" she said, almost hysterical.  
  
Malfoy looked at her, trembling with rage, and smirked, "Calm down. You look positively hideous when you're this angry with someone. Lower the tone, and you look feisty, which is more, sexy," Malfoy said to her.  
  
She snarled at him, and would've punched him, but James and Sirius were holding her back. Lily and Nia went to go to Blake, who was looking seriously hurt. Then, Tasha went to him and told him, "Hang on, Blake,"  
  
Blake tried to smile at her, and slowly closed his eyes. Tasha screamed, and tackled Malfoy. She started punching him, until Sirius held her back and said, "Calm down, Tash. Look! Here comes Mrs. McGonagall," and sure enough, the head of Gryffindor came rushing down the halls, followed by a distressed looking Madame Pomfrey. "What is going on here?" she said, looking from the bloodied up Lucius, to the unconscious Blake.  
  
"They were beating him up," Lily said, pointing a shaking finger at the Slytherin's, who were trying to leave.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked appalled, and ordered that they have 3 months detention, 200 points from Slytherin, and that Malfoy should get a talk with the Headmaster.  
  
Meanwhile, Madame Pomfrey hurried Blake to the hospital wing, and gave Lucius some magical medicine, making his bruises heal completely. At the hospital wing, she carefully laid the floating cot with Blake on it, on top of one of the mattresses that was in the section of the hospital wing, that was marked *EMERGENCY's ONLY!*  
  
She ordered the anxious group of friends out, while she did some tests, to be sure what happened, and how she should cure him. They waited anxiously outside of the wing, not talking, but nervously looking at each other, and fiddling with their fingers and all. Later, in what seemed like hours, the hospital door opened, and a grim-looking Madame Pomfrey was revealed, sporting a sad face. "Sorry, he's gone," she choked out.  
  
Nia and Lily broke out crying, and hurried to the nearest girl's bathroom. James, and Remus just stood there, with shocked expressions on their face, and walked to go to their dorms or something. Sirius looked at Tasha, when he found out, trying to figure out how this would affect her. He felt so sorry for her. He looked at her, and saw a stricken face, that looked like it was trying to comprehend all that has happened. He laid a comforting hand over her shoulder, and she cried in his shoulders, while he tried to soothe her nerves.  
  
After a couple hours, at around 3:00, Tasha was feeling much better, since she never really knew Blake. But, she was still more disheartened than she usually was. All of her friends tried to cheer her up, but were all unsuccessful. The only person that actually lit a smile on her tear-stained face, was Sirius, who was constantly doing pranks on Malfoy, and just saying jokes.  
  
All her friends noticed this, but they didn't dare say a word, because they were scared of what would happen, especially because of the mood that Tasha was in. But then, they all realized that it was around 5:00, and that they had to get ready for the dance. Actually, the Lily and Nia had to get ready for the dance, and they had to drag Tasha upstairs to get ready.  
  
Once upstairs, they shut and locked the door, and checked to see that they were the only one's inside. "Are you okay, Tash?" Lily asked her hesitantly.  
  
"I'm fine. I liked Blake, but I didn't know him that well, and I didn't love him. I'm sad he's well, yeah, but I'm not going to dwell on it," Tasha bravely said, letting out a lot of what her heart was pounding to say.  
  
Lily and Nia smiled, and hugged her, while Nia innocently asked, "So, whom are you going with. Sirius???"  
  
Tasha tried to conceal a grin, "Yeah," she said inaudibly.  
  
"What was that?" Lily teased, pretending not to hear her.  
  
"I'm going with Sirius, alright?" Tasha practically yelled, blushing crimson, grinning widely. Lily and Nia made kissy noises to her, making Tasha fake-tackle them.  
  
Then, they all got up, and started to get ready for the dance. First, they took a bath, put facials on, and painted their nails. Lily put on a light purple polish on her toes, and a magenta color on her nails, while Nia put on a light yellow polish on her nails, and an orange color on her toes. Tasha on the other hand, skipped the pastels and put on a red, almost black color on her nails, with a bright, hot pink on her toes.  
  
They grinned and pointed at each other's toes and nails, and waited impatiently for them to dry, talking all the way. Next, they cleaned their faces of the facial, and did their hair next. Lily put her hair in curly tendrils, and put half up, half down. Nia put her black hair in one neatly plaited braid, and coiled it in a perfect bun that she held in with bobby pins, and decorated it with yellow ribbon strung in it. Tasha put her hair in a very messy, but secure bun, that was held in with two silver hair chopsticks. She let loose a few tendrils, that framed her tan face, and illuminated it.  
  
Next, they put on their dresses, they previously bought at Diagon Alley. Lily put on her beautiful lavender one, and added a beautiful amethyst set, that had dangly earrings, a necklace, and a gorgeous bracelet. Nia wore a yellow sapphire set. She also wore dangly earrings, a necklace and an amazing yellow sapphire bracelet. Then, Tasha slowly took out her jewelry box that held her mother's jewelry. She opened it and held up the first black diamond earrings she saw, the set of earrings she held out. She carefully put it on her ear, and then put on a black diamond bracelet, and a glittering black diamond necklace. She then, charmed her's and her friend's jewelry to not fall off, or nothing bad to happen to it.  
  
Finally, they put on their shoes, and make-up. Lily wore purple liner, and a lavender shadow on her lids. She also put on a light pink blush, and a pink lipstick that accented the blush. Nia wore yellow shadow, red blush, and classical red lipstick. Tasha wore black liner, and gray-black shadow that brought out the gray and black of her eyes. She wore a brown-red blush, and a dark red lipstick color.  
  
They were finally done. They each put last minute touches on their outfits, and headed downstairs, one by one. Lily was first, then Nia. While Lily and Nia were heading downstairs, Tasha was carefully putting her mother's jewelry away, and charming it, and everything to keep it safe. She than headed down the steps to be greeted by Sirius. He wore a sharp black suit. It had a black shirt on the inside, black pants, and a black jacket, all silk. His hair was slightly messy, making him look even sexier. She grinned at his astonished looking face, and linked arms with him, trailing behind their friends who were probably already at the Hall. "You look.." Sirius couldn't finish, as he handed her a rose corsage.  
  
"Beautiful?" Tasha jokes, faking a pose.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius said seriously.  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thanks," He just nodded, and walked on mesmerized.  
  
A/N: like it? so sad yeah? but, I had to do something! but, I didn't even plan that. wow! I feel so bad! and her reaction to Blake's death will be more dramatic in later chapters! hope you like this! 


	8. The Fall Dance

a/n: ok.. I can handle comments.. but no flames okay!! sorry, about the very bad welcome message, but I'm so sick of people flaming me! it's my first story everyone! calm down!! OK.. THANK YOU!!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Tasha and Sirius headed down to the Great Hall, side by side, and walked through the huge polished doors of the Hall. They were amazed at what change the Great Hall went through since their lunch period. They realized that the teachers must've been working tirelessly, to prepare for this fall dance. They looked around at the beautiful decorations, the brown leaves, and the earthy tones. They searched the decked-out tables, and found the one where their friends sat, waving them over.  
  
Tasha and Sirius hurried to the table that was on the side of the rows of tables, and joined their anxious friends. "I wonder if Dumbledore hired a band?" Lily asked out loud.  
  
As if he had heard her, Dumbledore stood up, and said loudly, "Welcome to the Fall Dance!" he began, followed by whooping, whistling, and a couple people actually applauded. Dumbledore continued, "Well, first things first. I won't bore you tonight, since it is your first dance of the year! So, I will just take this time to introduce, the world-famous band, (or so the Head Boy and Girl tells me), the Shrieking Skeletons!" He finished, and much applaud was heard as the band, the Shrieking Skeletons, came on the stage.  
  
The group of friends turned their heads toward where the Head Table was removed, and an elaborately decorated stage was on top of it. Then almost out of nowhere, 5 dancing skeletons came on to the stage, and started to play a rock tune, with a style that seemed like that they would never stop playing until the night was over. At first, no one came on the dance floor, so the dance floor was empty for the first dance or so. Tasha was extremely confused when she asked Sirius to dance because no one was up there and he refused, so she whispered to Lily. "How come no one's dancing, Lil?"  
  
"It's because they're all shame, Tasha. No one wants to embarrass themselves, and be the first couple or whatever up there! Someone or a couple has to go up there first and start dancing, and then everyone will slowly start to come up and start dancing. Didn't they do that at your old school, Tasha?" Lily asked her, as if they did that everywhere.  
  
"Uh, no!" Tasha replied, jokingly. Then, she pulled a confused Sirius up to a standing position.  
  
"What are you doing, Tash," Sirius urgently said in her ear, "No one is supposed to go up there yet, you have to wait.." Sirius couldn't finish.  
  
"So I've heard," Tasha interrupted him, rolling her eyes, "Let's be the first come on!" she said, while she pulled Sirius up to a standing position, and dragged a reluctant Sirius up to the dance floor, where they were well aware of all of the curious eyes following their every move. Then, the Shrieking Skeletons struck up a fast tune, so they danced fast, concentrating on each other, and the dance moves, forgetting about all the rest of the 6th and 7th years that were anxiously watching them. Soon though, a couple other groups of boys and girls started to slowly join them on the dance floor. Then, practically the whole hall was dancing and jumping to the upbeat rhythm of the Shrieking Skeletons.  
  
Next however, the Shrieking Skeletons surprised everyone by starting up a slower tune, as everyone in the Great Hall thought that they could only do slow songs. Even though, most of the couples on the dance floor, went into position of a slow dance, and swayed with the soft, calming music.  
  
Sirius nervously asked Tasha, "Wanna keep on dancing?"  
  
Tasha looked at him strangely, "Sure. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Sirius let out a nervous laugh, and slowly put his arms around her waist, while she placed her hands on top of his shoulders. Nearby, James was dancing with Lily and was mocking Sirius, who in return boyishly nudged him on the shoulder as they passed in their direction. They danced for a minute or so, when Tasha asked him, "So. Are you enjoying yourself?"  
  
Sirius pretended to think for a moment, and said, "Nah. Not really," he said smoothly.  
  
Natasha laughed and shoved him a little, and said, "Seriously?"  
  
Sirius looked appalled, "Of course not! I'm having a great time, Tash. Thanks to you of course," he added grinning.  
  
Tasha smiled, "Thanks, that's sweet. Am I dazzling you with my radiance tonight," she said, letting go of his hands for a moment, to strike another fake pose.  
  
"Eh," Sirius said, trying not to laugh, making Tasha laugh again.  
  
"What made you ask me anyway," Natasha said, grasping hands with him again, looking deep in his dark brown eyes.  
  
Sirius fumbled with his dancing now, "I dunno. You just seemed so down about you-know-who, and well, I just wanted to cheer you up. And plus, I didn't have a date either, and you seemed like the perfect person to go with!" he said honestly to her.  
  
Natasha approved this answer, and put her arm around Sirius' neck instead of on his shoulder, and laid her head in the curve of his shoulder and neck. He let out a sharp breath as she did that, and hugged her closer to her.  
  
"Let's take a walk, Si," Natasha whispered in his ear, and she led him outside.  
  
He followed her, holding her hand, and wondered where she was taking her.  
  
She led him to the edges of the Forbidden Forest, and Sirius worked up his nerve to ask her a couple questions. "So, Tasha, what brings you to Hogwarts? My good looks and charm?" Sirius joked.  
  
She laughed, "Sorry, but no. My mom died and the Potters took me in. And, James here," she pointed inside where most of the students were, "goes to Hogwarts, so I'm going to go here too!"  
  
Sirius looked sad, "Sorry, about your mom. Must be tough yeah? Being an orphan and all,"  
  
"Yeah. But, lucky I have you and your friends yeah?" she said looking him in the eye.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius trailed off, not looking her in the eye. Then, he suddenly leaned in towards her. He was so close to her, their noses were almost touching. They closed their eyes, until they heard a loud guffaw.  
  
"Ooh! Are we interrupting something?" Lucius Malfoy said, appearing almost out of nowhere, with Narcissa Black at his arm, practically hanging there, with her nose high in the air.  
  
Sirius glared at Malfoy and said to him, "We're busy, Malfoy. Why don't you beat it," he sneered.  
  
"I can tell you're busy. It's very amusing, actually. Do you think you'll get it tonight?" he smirked.  
  
Sirius went towards Malfoy and punched him, making Narcissa shriek, let go of his arm, and run towards the dance. Sirius told Tasha, "Let's go, Tash," he said angrily walking away, with Tasha looking back at Malfoy, before hurrying to join Sirius.  
  
Sirius hurried to the Gryffindor dormitory, and sat on the couch, in the totally empty common room, as the younger students were still downstairs in the dungeon. "Sorry about earlier, Tasha. I know you don't like violence,"  
  
"I'm so used to violence, it won't matter," she said so quietly you couldn't even hear it. But Sirius did.  
  
He suddenly grew stern and asked her millions of questions at once. "Who is he or she? Do they go to this school? Should I kick their ass?"  
  
Tasha laughed softly, but without emotion. "He doesn't go here. It's my dad," she said softly, a tiny tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
Da Da Da Dum. Nah! Just kidding! I won't stop here.  
  
Sirius looked embarrassed and apologetic to her. "I'm so sorry, Tash! I never knew," he said but she just shook her head and smiled a small smile.  
  
"I've got to go. Thank for the date, Si," she said heading up the stairs after smiling softly at him.  
  
After she went upstairs, Sirius went up to his dorm, and lay down in his soft bed, thinking. "Smart move, Si! Bringing up that topic! I bet she had a lot of painful memories with that," he said to himself, banging his head on the bed. He kept that up, until he heard the door open.  
  
"What are you doing, man?" his friend Kyle Lipinski asked him, as he walked through the door, with his other friend Mark Lockner.  
  
"I just did something so stupid!" Sirius said to him, still banging his head on the bed.  
  
Kyle whispered to Mark, "Surprise, surprise," while trying to take Sirius' head from banging the bed.  
  
"So, what exactly happened, mate?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"Well," he started, but was interrupted by another loud thump from the door. He annoyingly turned to see who it was, but saw that it was only James and Remus, who were both looking a little grim.  
  
"Sirius, you've got detention for a week. Narcissa told Professor Noland, the Head of Slytherin, about you punching Malfoy. Good move, but not very bright," Remus said, explaining their grim looks. Suddenly as if he just realized the annoyance on Mark and Kyle's faces, he asked them, "Did we interrupt something?"  
  
"Yeah, Sirius was going to tell us something he done horribly wrong!" Mark exclaimed.  
  
"Big whoop!" James whispered to Remus.  
  
"Already been done!" Sirius said, listening in to their whispers. "Anyway," he started again, and he told them all about what had happened in the common room, and the gardens.  
  
Remus whistled. "Hoo boy. Just don't try to pry anything out of her. It's probably going to affect her personality for a while," Remus stated, factual as always.  
  
Sirius sighed, while Mark and Kyle patted him on the back, and said encouraging things to him. James on the other hand, disappeared from the common room after Sirius finished his story.  
  
"LILY!" he said knocking hard on the girl's dorm door. "OPEN THIS DOOR, PLEASE!" he yelled through the brown, wooden door.  
  
There were some scattered giggles, until finally, Lily opened the door, still wearing her dress, and sighed, "Yes James?" she said.  
  
"Where's Tasha?" he asked her.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen her since the dance. Sorry," Lily said.  
  
a/n: done! 


End file.
